lost and found
by kay xxxx
Summary: Clary has moved to Halldale with her mum and Simon to escape bad memories of the past and everything seems to be going great with her new friend Isabelle and Simon by her side and with getting closer to Jace it all seems like the year will be great until Clary dissapears. Its up to Jace to get her back and he won't stop until he does


**A/N: this is my first proper fanfic story I gave up on one because nobody read it but hopefully some people read this one. It is called "gone" and it is about clary who goes to a new school with her mum and her bestfriend simon who lives with them and she meets jace. The stuck up posh jock who has more than meets the eye than a different girlfriend everyday and parties every weekend. But as they get closer clary vanishes... This story also has slight references to drugs and sexual abuse **

Chapter 1: turning a new leaf

Clary POV:

**I stand up, where am I? This place looks vaguely familiar but I can't recall the name. Its also silent and all I can see is one door at the end and two at either side of it on the other walls. I'm trapped, I know it I- "Clarissa come here" the voice beckons me forward. I know this voice I have to run, I have to... The end door opens and out steps my father, out steps Valentine. "Clarissa, I'm so glad your here now get in here and be the girl you should be". I know what he means now, he wants me to have sex with him. "N-No" I stutter and start shaking "no? Well well Clarissa don't make me ask again" I won't move I can't, "get here NOW" he's angry and I must obey. I slowly walk up to him, only to be punched in the face and dragged into the room kicking and screaming...**

"Clary wake up" ... "Clary please your scaring me"

I can hear a scream and straight away I realise its my own. My eyes flutter open as I'm dragged away from that awful nightmare and I'm looking straight into the eyes of Simon lewis. Simon is like a brother to me and when his mum ran off with a new man Simon came to live with us. He looks scared and worried "Clary never scare me like that again" he looks at me with the saddest eyes and pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Simon, it was the worst nightmare yet... Normally he just pops up but he was everywhere, I couldn't get out" by now I'm already crying and shaking in Simon's arms while he rocks me to calm me down. When I'm calm he pulls back and smiles down at me "well we should get ready don't you think?" He's asking but what about, I can't remember so I have to ask "what for Simon? What's today?". "Clary please don't tell me you don't know today" he's laughing at me like an idiot but this happens often so I laugh too. "Clary were starting at our new school today, were turning a new leaf" he explains. Oh the institute, the school known as halldale high. The small high school in our new town of halldale.

Halldale high does not have a uniform so I need to get ready in the best clothes for my first day, I want to make an impression. I find my black ripped skinny jeans and I find my crimson red halter top to go with it. I then put my black boots on to match my skinny jeans but they have little heels and I put on my leather jacket because it is a cold day. I brush out my hair which is also red and let it fall to my waist today in little waves. I do m makeup which is mainly mascara, eyeliner and eyeshadow to make my eyes stand out and I grab my bag and go to find Simon to tell him I'm leaving.

I get to school in ten minutes because I could slip through quite easily as I rode a moped to school. That is all I'm allowed at this age as I'm 16. Even though there is almost half hour until the bell goes for form registration the school is packed and so I struggle to get to the office. Its crazy in the halls with everybody in groups or cliques that I can't see where I'm going and bump straight into someone who gets knocked to the ground with me. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you the hall is very crowded" and I look up and see a set of golden eyes looking into mine.

**Jace POV :**

I'm walking to meet with the rest of the team when I'm suddenly knocked to the ground. All that I can see is a mass or red hair and I know its a new girl. I've never seen a girl with red hair in this school and she stands out too much to not be noticed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you the hall is very crowded" she's saying but as she looks up I look straight into her eyes which are a dazzling green color and I feel mesmerized by her. She's different and I can tell that just by looking at her. "Its no worry really it happens to me aswell sometimes" I don't ever bump into someone but I had to make her feel more comfortable. I stand up and hold out my hand to help her up which she takes without hesitation. "I'm Clary" so now the new girl has a name, Clary... I like it.

"I'm Jonathan but call me Jace, everyone else here does" it seems friendly enough to say. "Well Jace can you tell me where the office is because I don't know a thing about where I'm going" she looks so lost that I can't help but laugh. "Sure, its down this corrider and then you take the first right, its the door that says 'office' so you can't really miss it" I explain hopefully well enough so Clary understands. "Thanks Jace well I guess I will see you around" and with that she turns away and starts walking down the corrider with her red hair trailing behind her.

A/N: I know this chapter was quite boring but I had to introduce Clary first and Jace and Simon. Pleae review and favourite and follow if I get reviews I will continue and if this needs improvement please tell me so I can improve my writing in the future. If you read this thank you and merry christmas to you all


End file.
